Scramble
|type = Single |artist = Goto Maki |album = 2 Paint It Gold |released = June 18, 2003 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD single, Single V, digital download |length = 15:06 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Uwasa no SEXY GUY 6th single (2003) |Next = Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON 8th single (2003) }} Scramble '(スクランブル) is the seventh single by Goto Maki. The A-side was the ending theme for the movie ''Seishun Bakachin Ryorijuku. Scramble appears on her second album 2 Paint It Gold and her best-of album Goto Maki Premium Best 1. The PV appears on Goto Maki Single V Clips ① and Petit Best 4 DVD. The single sold 46,181 copies. The single V for the single sold 14,995 copies. Tracklist CD #Scramble #Nagadenwa (長電話; Long Phone Call) #Scramble (Instrumental) Single V #Scramble #Scramble (Smile Version) #Making of Single Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Scramble *Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Music Video: Tadokoro Takashi ;Nagadenwa *Arrangement: SHO-1 Concert Performances ;Scramble *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Goto Maki Concert Tour 2003 Aki Sexy! Makking Gold *Goto Maki Concert Tour 2004 Haru ~Makkin-iro ni Nucchae!~ *Goto Maki Concert Tour 2004 Aki ~Aa Maki no Shirabe~ *Goto Maki Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Hatachi~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ - Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Fujimoto Miki, Miyoshi Erika *Hello☆Pro Party~! 2006 ~Goto Maki Captain Kouen~ - Goto Maki with Tsuji Nozomi, v-u-den *Goto Maki LIVE TOUR 2006 ~G-Emotion~ *Hello☆Pro On Stage! 2007 "Rock Desu yo!" - with Melon Kinenbi *Hello! Project 2008 Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Kirameki no Yokohama~ - Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri, Muto Mika *Mano Erina Debut Concert ｢Prologue ~Otome no Inori~」 - Mano Erina with Komine Momoka, Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Sekine Azusa, Ogawa Saki *2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu - Furukawa Konatsu *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - High-King *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ - Shimizu Saki *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2015~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu - Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Yanagawa Nanami *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Yamaki Risa *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ - Wada Ayaka, Asakura Kiki (part of a medley) *ANGERME Live Tour 2020 Fuyu Haru ROCK ON! LOCK ON! - Takeuchi Akari, Ise Layla ;Nagadenwa *Goto Maki Concert Tour 2004 Haru ~Makkin-iro ni Nucchae!~ Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: 46,181 Trivia * This is the first Goto Maki single to have an English name. * Juice=Juice covered the title track in their first album, First Squeeze! Gallery IMG 20191020 224415.jpg External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Scramble, Nagadenwa Category:Goto Maki Singles Category:2003 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:Solo Single Category:2003 DVDs Category:Goto Maki DVDs Category:2003 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs